Logan's Home
by ultimate-drax
Summary: Garfield Logan is a high school student who's never had a girlfriend in all his life. However one day he inherited a dormitory from his late parents where he befriends the dormitory's residents who consist solely of girls. A Love Hina parody. Marvel Crossover. BBxHarem
**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. I do not owe any character of Marvel and DC comics. Please support the official release.**

 **Summary: Garfield Logan is a high school who's never had a girlfriend in all his life. However one day he inherited a dormitory from his late parents where he befriends the dormitory's residents who consist solely of girls. A Love Hina parody. Marvel Crossover.**

* * *

Garfield's POV

"Here's a 20. Keep the change," I said to the cabdriver as I handed him his money for the ride. My name is Garfield Logan. I'm just your average fifteen year old high school student. Well, maybe not that average considering I have green skin, eyes and hair and pointy ears. My unusual feature is a long story which will be explain later. Not many people in this town care for my appearance since it is filled with even weirder people than I am.

I turned around to look at the three storage building before me. "Well, here I am." I said as I look at the three storage building before me with a large sign that said _"Logan's Home."_ This is a hotel that belonged to my parents. They passed away recently, giving me ownership of this place so this was going to be my new home. Even though they owned it my parents had never brought me here but I still knew a great deal about it. For one, it used to be a regular bathhouse which they renovated into a hotel. Also two family friends were running it alongside my parents. Diana prince who is like an aunt to me. And Ororo Monroe who is my godmother. "Hello? Diana? Ororo?" I called out as I entered the lobby. I got no answer. They probably couldn't hear me. It was a big building so they could be anywhere. I decided to go look for them. As I ventured further into the hotel my nostrils was suddenly filled with the smell of chlorine. I followed the scent as I got a sudden urge to go for a swim.

I went through a door that led to the pool house and it was huge. I can't believe my parents never brought me here. Dropped my bags and started looking for my swim shorts. Once I had them on I dived right in and swum a few laps. Okay, I did about 40 laps. I like to stay in shape and swimming is a favorite exercise of mine. Once I was done I was sore all over.

"Whew! That was a tough workout." I said as I laid on the floor with my feet still in the water. I decided to get up and dry myself up and continue my search for my hosts. But then I heard something. It sounded like bubbles. Out of curiosity I followed the sound which was coming from behind a wall. He rounded the wall and saw a large Jacuzzi in the corner. It looked big enough to fit at least fifteen people. "Sweet," I said in delight. "Just what my sore body needs." I went over and slowly sat down in the Jacuzzi, letting out a sigh of relief as I did. This felt really good. And the room was dark too, getting light only from the small lamps on the roof, making the room very cozy. I took a deep breath and lowered my head underneath the water not realizing danger was on approach.

* * *

Raven's POV

Today was a rare day. I finally had the Jacuzzi all to myself. None of the other girls would be bothering me. I could finally relax without any of them bothering me. They are nice company for most part but sometimes I just want some time for myself. Okay, most of the time I do.

Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Raven Rachel Roth. Pleased to meet you all.

As I entered the bathhouse a removed the towel around my body, revealing that I'm as naked as the day I was born. I normally don't bath naked but all the other girls has been doing it and they keep talking about how great it feels so I'm gonna give it a try. I placed my left foot inside the Jacuzzi, getting pleasant goose bumps all around my body from the hot water and bubbles touching my bare skin. But just as I was about to put the next foot inside, something came out of the water. Or rather someone. It was green little man with a smile on his face.

"2 minutes and 36 seconds. That's a new record." He said right before he finally noticed me. His eyes widen as he sat there, looking at me as shocked as I was. About a minute passed as I finally remembered I was naked … in front of a man…he was staring at me. At my naked body. "…hi," He said nervously with a high pitched voice. Then I screamed.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

Normal POV

Garfield wasted no time as he sprinted outside the bathhouse, with random pool objects flying his way.

'What the hell's going on?!' He thought. 'What kind of idiot jumps in a public pool naked?'

"Pervert! There's a pervert in the house!" Raven's voice cried out as she ran out of the bathhouse, with her towel once again wrapped around her body. A girl who appeared to be around Raven's age, came running up to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Donna! There's a pervert in the dorm. He saw me naked!" Raven told the girl named Donna.

"WHAT! Where is that fiend?!" Donna asked, rage filling her voice. Raven pointed down the hallway and Donna pursued. "Get Diana and Ms. Monroe. I'll hunt down that freak like a dog." She growled.

Meanwhile Garfield was running as fast as his legs could carry him. 'What the hell is wrong with that girl?!' He thought. 'Getting in a public bathhouse all naked! And why am I still running.'

"Come back here and face my wrath so I can castrate you!" Donna shouted from down the hallway.

'Oh, there's a good reason,' Gar thought and kept running.

"What the fuck's with all the commotion," A teenage girl with southern accent said, coming out of her room. Next to her was another girl who was smaller than the other. Gar cried out in surprise as they were both wearing nothing but their undergarments. The one with the southern accent was wearing yellow lace bra and a thong while the silent one wore pink undies.

"Rogue! Kitty! Get back into your rooms! A pervert is in the house!" Donna warned the two girls as they now noticed the half naked green man running past them, covering his bleeding nose.

The small one cried out in embarrassment covered herself up and hid behind the southern girl, who just stood there and looked at the guy running down the hallway, as if it was no big deal. As Donna ran past her she said, "That was actually kind of cute. Maybe we should ask him to join for dinner."

"Are you crazy?" The smaller girl asked.

'Jesus Christ! What the hell's going?! There are so many young girls here. Where did they come from.' He thought while he kept running. 'I gotta get out of here. Where's the exit? No, wait. I forgot my bag back at the pool house. Shit. I gotta take detour. But first…' He turned his head around and saw Donna advancing on him. 'I gotta lose that psychopath.' He then turned his head forward again and then noticed, too late, the staircase in front of him. He fell down the stairs and crashed into a black teenage girls dressed in black and yellow. The girl let out a yelp as she rolled down the stairs with Gar. After finally reaching the bottom floor, Garfield rose up, shutting his eyes from the pain in head. He then felt something soft in his hands. He opened his eyes and saw to his horror he was grouping the girl's breasts. He was in a semi catatonic state and the girl stared at him with embarrassment. He eventually got out of his trance and pulled his hands back, screaming "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Repeatedly. Then he remembered the girl who was still chasing him as a piece of wooden pillar nearly struck him.

"You miserable scumbag," She hissed as if he was a rapist. "Don't think I'll let you live!" She cried out and jumped down the stairs towards him. Gar continued to run.

'Well, this has turned out splendid, hasn't it?' He thought and rounded a corner. Next he bumped into a girl with silver hair, falling on top of her with his face buried in her cleavage. Gar looked up at the girl who was giving him a death glare that would impress Freddy Kruger. He wasted no time to apologize as he realized he was probably cooked. He jumped to his feet and this time, two girls were chasing him now. 'When I wished girls would come after me, this was not what I had in mind.' He thought.

He ran up some stairs, once again bumping into another girl. This one was clearly younger and had pink hair. The worst part was she was wearing a skirt and Garfield's bumping into her had resulted in her landing on her but with his head underneath her skirt, getting a good view of her strawberry panties. Gar quickly got up and shouted. "I'm sorry!" As he ran down the hallway, leaving the girl embarrassed.

'Great. Now I've molested a kid. What else could go wrong?' He thought and got his answers when he once again didn't look where he was going and ran into a railing and fell forward, falling back down to the first floor and landed on top of a red haired girl this time. She appeared to be the most developed of all the girls he's encountered so far. She was probably a college student. But that wasn't important. What was important was that Garfield laid on top of her unconscious body, which covered by no more than a thin, short night gown.

"You monster!" Donna spat, catching Gar's attention. "You just harassed a thirteen year old girl and now you're molesting an unconscious woman?! You have no limits!"

"Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Garfield tried to reason with her but she was beyond reasoning now. She jumped of the railing from the second floor and went after Gar who jumped to his feet and fled. But as he was about to go to the next room, a pair of grown up women entered the room. One was a white woman with black hair and the other was dark skinned with white hair.

"What is going on?!" The black haired one demanded, and then noticed Garfield. "Gar…?"

"Auntie Diana! Miss Monroe! Look out. That slime ball over there is a wild beast. He's already harassed everyone else in the dorm." Donna warned.

The black woman sighed, shaking her head. "Garfield Logan, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She asked.

G-G-Garfield?" The silver haired girl asked from atop the second floor. Then she pointed at Garfield. "Is that … our new…?"

Garfield fell to his knees and wept with relief. "Aunt Diana, Aunt Monroe. Finally some familiar faces."

"Girls, I do believe you've met your new landlord," The one called Diana said and all the girl's eyes widen.

"Well, shit!" The silver haired girl spat.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review. I always enjoy other people's opinion of my stories. And don't be shy. Let me know exactly how you feel.**


End file.
